


everybody wants to rule the world

by peachykpop



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst at the beginning, Bottom Lee Taeyong, Implied Sexual Content, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is a Little Shit, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, gets fluffy at times, royal family!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:53:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23490460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachykpop/pseuds/peachykpop
Summary: “Lee Taeyong, welcome to your life.there’s no turning back.”“Nothing ever lasts forever.”Nobody knows what goes on behind the castle doors.
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun & Lee Taeyong, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Kim Jungwoo, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> the real summary is:  
> Lee Taeyong is crowned king of a supposedly perfect, wealthy and prosperous kingdom.
> 
> Taeyong must find a suitor within 30 days or else he gives up his crown, to the next heir, who wants nothing to do with the kingdom. 
> 
> Taeyong refuses to rule with another person.
> 
> hope you all enjoy!  
> next chapter will be longer i promise. this is just setting up the plot :)

✰

The fresh, cool air blew through the castle window of no one other than Lee Taeyong’s room. Blonde, almost white, strands of hair blowing over his eyes blinded the boys sight, the prince sighed, clearly exhausted, pushing his hair back, looking down at his books.

“That’s it. Taeyong, you have been doing your studies for about five hours. You should eat something, or else, I will have the guards drag you out.”

A stern yet soft, gentle voice was heard coming into the princes room where he had been staying for days, focusing on his studies.

Sicheng.

Taeyong‘s brother, well, not blood brother. But he has grown up with him for all his life, and he was raised into the royal life, the Lee kingdom. 

the newely-to-be-crowned royal, wasn’t born into this life. He was adopted by the king and queen after the war with another kingdom left him as an orphan, Taeyong was too young to remember anything. The king and queen didn’t have any children at the time, and were having trouble conceiving one.Then came his brothers after he was adopted, Taeyong older than all of them. 

So they decided to take the precious child into their care and raise him as one of their own, giving him all royalty privileges. He carried his name and kingdom with pride. Taeyong still is yet to find out much about his blood parents and their lives, but he’s decided to put that on hold. And now that the king was gone, He was to be crowned prince, and then King, after finding a suitor to help him rule the kingdom he had grown up in.

Sicheng had been watching Taeyong stress over his responsibilities from a close distance, not getting too personal with his older brother. He knew how much pressure would be put onto his brother.

And he wanted none of that. Sicheng swears to himself he will fake his death and run away before he leads his kingdom. He has no idea why he feels the way he does. His conscious tells him he will never make his father proud, that Taeyong, not even been a true born royal, would rule better than he ever would.

He’s convinced Taeyong has got what it takes.

Most of it. He’s struggling in some parts. 

“I’m fine Sicheng, I’m just gonna finish up. I’ll be out in a minute.”

The prince responds, barely looking up from his pile of books. He really worked hard, learning about everything a person could imagine, Taeyong had always been a fast learner, eager to learn more each day. Especially if he was to lead a kingdom.

“Hey, Taeyong, could we talk? I know these last couple weeks have been hard for you. and this upcoming week is gonna be even harder..”

The younger boy paused, staring at the ground, looking up for a moment to see if the older boy was even looking his way. He wasn’t, still focused on the books, not paying any mind, he just gave a little smile to Sicheng for a quick second as if to acknowledge that he heard him.

“Listen Taeyong. You’re human. I know you want to make Father proud. And you will. But you’ve got to realize you can’t do this by yourself.”

This caught Taeyongs attention, he looked up and took off his reading glasses, to stare into his younger brothers stare. His gaze turned cold with the mention of Taeyong’s independence. He knew he needed to find a suitor, another person, to wed in order to keep his status as king, combining two kingdoms.

Taeyong was convinced he could do this by himself. He doesn’t need another person to be there to “help” him.

“I can do this, Sicheng. Why don’t we talk after dinner?”

The younger brother’s face softened in a little smile, finally having his brother listen to his pleas to leave his room and finally eat and communicate with the rest of the castle.

As they exited Taeyong’s huge, silver and white bedroom, the guards gave each other a surprised look, not seeing Taeyong leave his room in a while. The prince laughed quietly at this, noticing their reaction. 

The dining space was loud until Taeyong had entered. All stares were on him, shocked and surprised. 

“TAEYONG HYUNG!”

“WE MISSED YOU!”

“Wow, he’s outside of his room for the first time in a century.“

The three royal brothers of Taeyong, Donghyuck, Chenle and Renjun talked at once. Renjun sat with a disappointed look. That kid was the hardest to please, and contrary to Sicheng, he didn’t believe Taeyong could rule better than anyone. He did love Taeyong like his own brother, but he just wanted what was best. For his brother and his kingdom.

Taeyong awkwardly laughed and took a seat,

“My apologies everyone. I know i look like a bad leader, not setting a good example. But i promise, I am trying to learn all i can to take us to the top, again.” 

A door could be heard opening in the distance, everyone looked over to see the Queen standing, staring fondly at Taeyong, her first son. 

“Taeyong, my child, we are proud of the man you’ve become.” 

The dark haired queen, who still had a beautiful glow of youth despite her age, sat down next to Taeyong and Sicheng, at the end of the long table decorated beautifully with assortments of flowers. She looked strikingly similar to her first born child, Sicheng, and Chenle had most of the same facial features as his mother. Renjun and Donghyuck had their fathers features. 

Sicheng noticed they were starting to welt and shrivel, a near sign of death. He had a thing for noticing the depressing things in this castle that he dreaded.

_ How ironic. Just like this kingdom. _

The other brothers were busy doing their own thing, Donghyuck eating a feast by himself. Chenle playing around with his silverware. Meanwhile, Renjun gave his mom a puzzled look.

“How do you expect to practice leading a kingdom by not interacting with others, hyung?”

Taeyong and the queen looked over at the second youngest brother, who sat there still, clearly annoyed.

“I mean, he has a coronation next week, which is close. Hes supposed to find a suitor there. We need to know you can communicate.”

_ Ah, the coronation party, what a pity.  _

Taeyong had thought the coronation didn’t make him uneasy or scared, it was what was after. the party to find potential suitors, when it all became reality that Taeyong needed to find someone else. Someone to wed. and he had approximately 30 days to do so. 

And he knew Renjun was right, along with Sicheng. But some part of him still thinks he can run the kingdom. He’ll be stubborn about this, that’s for sure.

But there was also things in play that Taeyong knew were more important.  His kingdom was in a crisis, not able to keep up with funds, and a threat of invaders from other kingdoms. His once beloved, strong, always on top kingdom had started to fall.

The logic was to marry and combine kingdoms. 

Taeyong still thinks he can do it himself. He will please everyone by wedding a suitor. But after that, Taeyong will do everything on his own. They may combine kingdoms. But taeyong will take nothing from his partner. and he most definitely will not give his heart away.

Taeyong sees love as a waste of time, a threat to his crown. He knows whoever will marry him, just wants to rule both kingdoms.

He will not let that happen.

Snapped out of his thoughts of logic about his plan to rule the kingdom alone, the Queen turns to her adopted son and gives him a weak smile.

“Taeyong, I’m afraid Renjun is right. You can’t do this all alone. You need to come out and communicate so you can find the perfect suitor.”

“But mom-“

“No buts. i’m not just saying this because i’m the queen, but because i’m your mom. Trust me, running a kingdom is much harder than it looks.” 

His mother had emphasized the last part, and Taeyong was shut up there. He knew she truly cared about him as her son. He would hate to disappoint her. Renjun sat with a pleased look and a slight smirk, obviously proud he got his mother to agree with him.

And for once, Donghyuck and Chenle stayed silent the whole time except for their obnoxious chewing. 

After an awkward dinner with his family, Taeyong excused himself to go outside and into the garden. His second safe place where he could gather his thoughts, besides his room.  The queen sent a look to Sicheng, mainly to say ‘go follow him please’ and Sicheng got it immediately, silently following behind the prince.

Taeyong got to the inner part of the overgrown garden, noticing the little imperfections of each shrubbery. something he noted to be worked on once he was king, the garden should be the most beautiful thing to represent. At least in Taeyong’s eyes.

“I know you don’t like what they’re saying. but Tae, it’s true.” 

Sicheng said from behind him in the garden, following the path to Taeyong, to sit on the stone bench next to him. 

“I don’t need someone to rule beside me. they all just want to crown. the power. you know this better than anyone Sicheng.”

The younger brother just sighed and looked at the overgrown garden, like Taeyong was earlier. They both had a tendency to pick out the littlest details of things. 

They both shared a love for the garden. 

“Your coronation is coming soon. How about we fix up the garden so it looks presentable to our guests?”

Sicheng said more lightheartedly, clearing changing the topic. Taeyong just nodded.  Suddenly, a figure ran out to the garden, Donghyuck greeted them by the bench, hyper and exciting after hearing them mention the garden.

“Hey guys! I was running down here to tell Taeyong that he needs to pick out some stuff for the coronation, but i heard you talking about the garden!”

“We were. Why do you care?”

Sicheng said giving a confused look to the younger brother, he never wanted to help with anything.

“I think it’d be fun if we all put our personal touch into it! I mean the servants will do most of it, but we pick the colors and designs!”

“Also, I think we should let Renjun help out. He’s got a creative eye, he would enjoy it.” 

Donghyuck added with a smile, Taeyong chuckled, agreeing to let his younger brother in on their garden design. 

A couple hours later, it was now night and Taeyong was worn out from helping trim the shrubbery in the garden and picking out some weeds and deciding what flowers would go where. 

Taeyong knew every guest would look at the garden for one minute, make some lousy comment, then move on to the next thing.  But to him, it was one of the most genuine things about this castle. All brothers, heir to the crown, working on the garden, doing something together for once, meant a lot to him. Nobody would realize how much it truly meant to him.

“Taeyong-hyung, the big day is coming up. you’ll meet men from every kingdom! and you will be king!” 

Donghyuck exclaimed, looking happier than prince the himself. 

“I guess so! Don’t forget, you’ll have people to meet there too, maybe you will find someone you like!”

Taeyong tried to match his younger brothers energy, because he knew it upset him when he was grumpy or not trying to be positive, Donghyuck would surely find someone for him.

Maybe if he wasn’t such a little brat at times. 

Taeyong appreciates whoever will be able to put up with Donghyuck and his antics.

After his brother left, turning off the light and shutting his door, Taeyong laid there on his cold bed in silence, his thoughts keeping him from sleeping. One of the most important days of his life was to be soon. And it’s all up to him to lead this kingdom back to the top. To success. 

_ And one rule: No falling in love. _


	2. beautiful stranger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> taeyong becomes a king.  
> him and his family meet some new and old ‘friends’  
> also you see a small part of sicheng’s anxiety :( poor bby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you guys enjoy the 2nd chapter! kudos and comments are appreciated ☻︎  
> also this story switches between the brothers stories and their relationships, mainly taeyong and sicheng

A new morning was upon the kingdom. An important day. The day Lee Taeyong would be crowned as the leader of his kingdom. 

For at least a month, that is. Unless he had found a suitor from another strong kingdom to marry.

Taeyong stiffly rose from his bed, cracking his back and looking over at his outfit for the special day. it consisted of mainly red and gold fabrics. The colors that represented his kingdom. a contrast to the pale and white-haired prince. He personally liked silver better, and it matched him more. His bedroom was the only silver room in the castle, but he couldn’t change his kingdom colors just because it matched him more. 

“Oh Taeyong!! What a HUGE day for us!”

The prince turned around to see a familiar short black haired boy grinning at him, basically barging into his room. Taeyong noted his expensive, and very tight, outfit. Presumably for the coronation. He loved dressing up to impress. A natural born royal, he was perfect for this life. 

“Ten? How did you get here so fast? Shouldn’t you be in your own kingdom until the coronation?”

Taeyong questioned, staring blankly at his childhood friend. Ten had been another prince, his only royal friend he actually could trust, from the neighboring kingdom. He always came to support Taeyong, there hadn’t been a week Ten had gone without visiting and seeing his favorite prince, except for the last couple weeks. Ten had found a partner, but he wasn’t a king of another nation. He was the highest ranked general for Ten’s kingdoms military. He was also assigned as the boy’s bodyguard. And Ten fell in love with the guy. 

What was different about Ten and his kingdom is that they would never fall like Taeyongs kingdom. Abundant resources, great relations and fantastic military. So Ten did not need to combine kingdoms with another king, he was able to be with his love, Johnny. 

“Of course i came early to help you! Now come on silly prince, we are gonna make you the best dressed king in the nation. No one will be able to resist you!”

“Nobody can resist him, anyways. He could be wearing rags and everyone would be obsessed with him still.”

Renjun entered the room, leaning against the door frame, Ten went over to playfully mess up the younger boy’s hair. To which Renjun slapped Ten’s arm and started cursing at Ten for messing up his “perfectly styled” hair.

“I don’t understand. How can so many people love me? They don’t even know me.”

Taeyong said quietly as he started to get ready and put on his outfit for his coronation. Just as Ten was about to speak up, the queen stepped in to see her sons and Ten helping the prince get ready. She smiled lightly at Taeyong.

“You have such a natural beauty to you. It’s no wonder every man in any kingdom would fall to their knees for you. Taeyong remember, you could get any king out there.”

Taeyong knew this mainly meant that he could find the richest man out there for his kingdom, he knows the power he has. Taeyong had gotten many proposals ever since he was little, for the future, to combine kingdoms of course.

He wasn’t dumb. He knew his mother had wanted him to marry the best, richest suitor that came to the coronation party.

“Someone from any north kingdom, they are so powerful. Imagine if your kingdom combined with theirs. Or the Nakamoto kingdom.”

Ten added, the queen nodded to that, but had a worried look after she contemplated her son marrying a Nakamoto.

“Just be careful. Now, get ready. The guests will be arriving soon.”

She noted softly to her son, stroking his hair. A bang could be heard from outside Taeyong’s room, a clear sign of destruction presumably caused by Taeyong’s two younger brothers. 

“DONGHYUCK! CHENLE! WE DONT HAVE TIME FOR THIS!”

Sicheng could be heard yelling from the hallway, the queen quickly ran out to scold the two brothers. 

Taeyong and Ten laughed, Renjun followed his mom out, it was time to get ready for the day the prince would be crowned king. And he knew his little brothers would have to look for potential suitors as well. Not Sicheng though, Taeyong was the only one who knew Sicheng did not plan to run a kingdom. The poor boy just wanted a simple life, he didn’t ask to be put into the royal life. Despite his very attractive features, logical thinking and calm attitude, Sicheng had severe anxiety, even with meeting new people at royal gatherings, he would barely communicate. 

Taeyong knew tonight would be harder for Sicheng than it would be for him.

“Taeyong, you look stunning. The men will be all over you tonight! As usual.”

Ten clapped his hands together and stared at the beautiful fabric of the princes outfit, taking in the whole look.

“Thank you Ten. When is Johnny and your family arriving?”

“They should be coming soon. Along with everybody else. But you have to be the last person, so you can walk down the staircase and everyone can look at our precious Taeyong!”

The prince looked confused, usually Taeyong would be the first person to greet everyone. But then again, he wasn’t just prince of the kingdom anymore. Taeyong could hear the faint sound of classical instruments being played from the great hall of the castle. a clear sign indicating the guests from all over would be arriving soon. 

“But don’t I have to greet everyone with my mother?”

“You greet everyone after you do your grand entrance! It’s the best part!”

Taeyong nodded and continued to fix himself up in his mirror, patting some natural floral fragrance onto his neck and wrists. 

“Well I should go see if anyone needs any help! The guests should arrive any minute! You got this by yourself Taeyong?”

“I hope so. When do I come down then?”

“Your mom will have the guards come tell you.” 

As Ten exited the room, another person entered. Sicheng ran in quickly, knowing it was almost time to greet the guests as prince of the kingdom, he had little time to talk to Taeyong.

“Are you ready?”

Sicheng asks quietly, a sincere, concerned look on his glowing face. Taeyong gave a weak smile to his brother.

“I should ask you the same thing. I’m more worried about you than myself.”

“I’ll be fine, brother. This is your day. Don’t go worrying about me.”

Sicheng responded, with the best positive response he could, matching Taeyong’s forced smile. 

“One last thing, we love you. The family, the kingdom. We will always respect you.”

The younger brother said before he left, quickly sprinting out of the room into the corridor to meet his brothers and mother down at the great hall. Taeyong loved Sicheng more than himself. If something were to happen to his brother, he would never forgive himself. Part of him hopes Sicheng will want to rule someday, or find love with a ruler from another kingdom. Something that will make him happy.

Taeyong patiently waited up in his room, more servants coming and helping him with what to say and how to act, the prince was pretty sure he had it down. He looked outside of the large window, peering down at all the guests entering their castle, he saw people pointing at their renowned architecture, admiring its unique look. There were even more guests after that, wave after wave of people. He didn’t expect so many rulers of different kingdoms to come. 

Finally, the people seemed to become less and less, Taeyong knew his time to present himself was coming up. And with a slight knock at the door from the guards, Taeyong took a deep breath and put on his white silk gloves.

“I’m ready.”

He opened the door and let the guards lead him to the large twisting staircase. As he made his way down, he made sure to put a smile on his face. But his face still showed a sense of power and authority, his eyes were cold and dark, as if to tell the guests ‘don’t get too close.’ 

As he made his way down the stairs, Taeyong could see Ten, and his fiancè waiting at the bottom, then he scanned the whole room. All eyes on him. But Taeyong only focused on making his way down, it’d be awfully embarrassing if he were to trip right now in front of royals from every kingdom.

“Everybody, crowned prince, Lee Taeyong. Soon to be new ruler of the Lee kingdom.”

His mother, the Queen announced to every guests, there were claps and applauds from across the room. Taeyong just nodded and gave a small smile.

Sicheng came up and assured that the prince was ok, since there were more people than expected, they both weren’t a huge fan of royal gatherings.

“I’ll be fine, Sicheng. Why don’t you go find yourself someone, a new friend?” 

There was a hint of teasing in Taeyong’s tone, Sicheng snickered and lightly punched the prince’s arm and walked away, leaving Taeyong by himself.

As the prince made his way to the stage of where the coronation would take place, he was suddenly tripped by one of the servants carrying drinks around. Taeyong thought his life was over right there. But a hand caught and steadied him before he fell and made a fool of himself.

“Woah! You should be careful there, snowflake.”

_Snowflake? What? Who does this man think he is?_

“Excuse me?”

“My apologies, your highness. I just like to make nicknames for people. Also, shouldn’t you be thanking me? I mean, I did just save you from humiliation.”

The other man laughed, obviously teasing. Taeyong still took offense, not knowing who this stranger was. He took a good look at him for a second. The prince had to admit, He was handsome. His dark, almost black and blue tinted hair seemed to shine from the palace chandeliers. 

“I guess you’re right. Thank you. Now I must get going.” 

“Ah, yes. Important day for you, meeting all these people. Ill be one of them.”

Taeyong faked a laugh, remembering to keep his facade up. The other man seemed to buy it, he smiled brightly and wished him good luck, winked at the prince and left into the crowd getting ready to watch Taeyong.

Suddenly Ten burst out from the crowd, dragging Johnny with him, he looked out of breath.

“Come on Tae!! You’re crowning ceremony is about to start!”

Taeyong ran to a separate room where they were preparing the crown and his mother was standing waiting for him. Her back was turned and the prince ran up to her, she was startled by Taeyong and gasped.

“You guys are going to give me a heart attack one of these days! Wheres Donghyuck? Did he forget he is part of the royal family?! He needs to be up on that stage with us NOW.”

“Mother, Chenle said he spotted him talking to a prince from another kingdom and that’s the last he saw from him.”

“I swear to-“

“Your highness! I will go find him immediately!”

Renjun stood there next to Taeyong after exposing his brother, the guards rushed to go find Donghyuck, he laughed a little to himself and looked up at Taeyong.

“Taeyong-hyung, it’s impossible for you to not be liked, so I don’t even need to wish you good luck. But, I will anyways.” 

“Wow bringing out honorifics are we, Injunnie?”

“Shut it. You’ve got 2 minutes to prepare while they get that dumb brother of ours.”

As if on cue, Donghyuck was dragged into the room, the queen staring daggers at the boy, but she could not waste her time yelling at him at a time like this. She took the pillow which had the kings crown seated on top, she turned to her eldest son. 

“It’s time,Taeyong.”

The guards escorted the royal family to the raised level of the great hall opening up to the room where the throne resides. Taeyong took a deep breath as the queen began her long required speech, listing requirements and duties upheld by a king. Taeyong nodded to each one as to show his understanding.

except for one, he paused on.

“Lastly— The crowned king shall have a suitor by the end of thirty days, and be engaged to his suitor, starting tomorrow. Once the Thirty days are up and the king is not engaged and or wed, he shall give up his crown to the next prince.”

Taeyong slowly, unsurely, nodded to this requirement.

“Lee Taeyong, Do you swear to uphold the duties of your kingdom?”

“I swear. I will devote myself to my kingdom and do everything in my power to be the best ruler I can be.”

_ To make my father proud. _

Taeyong was now king, for at least, 30 days that is. Now his next mission, finding a “suitor”. the nearly crowned king knew this would be something he had to achieve, but he could fake it. Fake interest in another strong ruler, not giving them any power from his kingdom, and marry them, but not have any romantic connection. Just for the sake of his kingdom and his crown. 

The king stepped into the huge crowd as they migrated towards the dining hall, where there was also large rooms for people to relax and enjoy their time, and the doors to the garden directly across from the dining hall were open for everyone to enjoy some fresh air. Food would be served shortly.

Donghyuck was already off again to talk to his new “friend”, Sicheng and Renjun had lost track of him, and honestly, they didn’t really care. He was probably going to cause trouble anyways. 

Taeyong was stuck talking with about thirty different people within a span of five minutes, keeping up his bright, charming smile each time. There had been a couple people that stuck out to him. He had met a nice king named Taeil, a little on the shorter side, but Taeyong appreciated his kindness. A rambunctious prince near Donghyuck’s age named Lucas. He was a little strange. Also, Taeyong would never even fake a relationship with someone who was the same age as his immature brother. 

And then there were two brothers he had met before when Taeyong was younger, Doyoung and Jeno. In fact, Doyoung used to be best friends with Taeyong and Ten, there was a falling out once Doyoung focused on becoming friends with other stronger kingdoms. Jeno had always been a nice, calm prince even when he was a child. 

“Doyoung! I haven’t seen your family in ages! You guys need to come see us once in a while, now that i’m king, i’d love to reconnect with fellow royals.”

Taeyong said brightly, he actually was being sincere, as much as the two bickered and had a love-hate relationship, he did miss the two brothers, even if he wasn’t as close to Jeno, he loved both of them as if they were part of his family.

“Of course, Taeyong. I apologize, our kingdom has been going through a lot over the past couple years and I haven’t reached out.”

The king reassured his old friend that it was alright and there was a lot going on at his kingdom too. He couldn’t help but feel a little sad, the times they probably would’ve needed each other the most, the two wouldn’t speak to each other. But now, Taeyong would need help from Doyoung as he approached this new life of being king. 

Taeyong excuses himself and went to grab a drink, if he was to communicate with at least fifty more suitors, he would need a little alcohol to help him keep up his positive, attractive attitude. 

“Ah, out of all places to catch the king again, getting a drink.”

_ Oh god not again. _

Of course, it was the handsome man Taeyong had met earlier. But at the moment, the king did not have time to waste talking to him, he had to meet other suitors, it was his mission.

“I must be going again, I have to get married to some stranger, remember?”

As Taeyong quickly turned his back to the other man, he was fast to catch his wrist and practically twirl him around, Taeyong was shocked at the sudden movement caused by the handsome man, and he fell a little into the stranger’s chest. Balancing himself, Taeyong tried to make himself look annoyed, putting on a pout.

“Aren’t I one of your guests? You didn’t even ask my name, snowflake.”

“Enough with the nickname, fine. I don’t want to talk here where my whole family can watch and judge me. Also, food is coming out now. After?”

“We have time now, and later.”

“I’m afraid I don’t.”

“Fine, after. I want to get to know you, your highness.”

The last words out of the strangers mouth were almost like a purr, Taeyong couldn’t help but smirk. He promised himself no getting involved with other men. A little fun getting to know a guy wouldn’t hurt would it? But Taeyong didn’t even know if he was a possible suitor, was he just trying to get Taeyong to choose him? 

_ Who even is he? _

“ Taeyong sweetie, do you know where Sicheng is?”

“You mean Donghyuck?”

“No, we’ve already tracked him down. I just want to make sure Sicheng’s ok, you know how he is.”

Taeyong assured his mom that Sicheng was alright, and that he would check on him. But when he went to find the boy, he was nowhere to be found. The king started to worry then realized, the garden, he ran down there to see his brother sitting on the little stone bench, he had an unreadable expression, staring straight at the ground.

“Sicheng, i’m not going to tell you to come back inside, just know mom’s worried about you. But take all the time you need. Come back to get some food when you’re ready.”

Taeyong told the younger boy, sitting down for a quick second, patting his back, then got up again to run back into the castle. Sicheng just smiled, when Taeyong left, he sighed to himself. Sicheng didn’t know why he was like this, his fear of strangers and anxiety at any social event. It never got better. So he resulted in just escaping to the garden or anywhere outside for half the time.

Not too far from the younger brother, another man stood enjoying the garden, seemingly looking for something, and then he saw it. the younger prince of the newly crowned king.

He looked ethereal. Sitting there in those gardens, the sunset glowing down on the boy. The man smiled, taken away be his beauty. He covered his mouth to not make any noise.

_ He’s beyond gorgeous. _

He just observed the prince, who was closing his eyes and feeling the cool evening breeze, then looking up at the fading sunset. 

He looked absolutely gorgeous.

The man decided he needed to talk to this prince now or he would never be able to, he would be stuck staring at him forever.

“What are you doing out here all alone?” The stranger quietly asked, slowly advancing towards the younger prince, he was careful not to get too close, he didn’t wanna scare the prince. Sicheng glanced up at the unknown man who stood on the opposite side of where the bench was, he gave a confused look.

“Why does it concern you?”

“Feisty. I just think it’s strange someone like yourself is sitting out here all alone instead of having men fawn over you in the castle.”

Sicheng wasn’t buying it, he just stared blankly at the other man across from him.

“I’m not feisty, just cautious. And no, it’s overwhelming in there.”

“I see. I saw you escape back here as I was taking a stroll, and I wanted to meet you. You’re a prince of this kingdom right?”

“I am. I suppose you’re going to tell me to go back inside to support my brother?”

“Of course not. Then I wouldn’t be able to talk to you. Also, its your kingdom, I wouldn’t tell you what to do.”

“Who are you anyways? Another king sent to marry my brother?”

“I can be whoever you want me to be.”

“Ok that answered my question, you’re a royal. Who are you?”

“Fine, My name is Yuta, of the Nakamoto kingdom.”

“Well, Yuta, Shouldn’t you be inside, wooing my brother?”

“I’m having more fun talking to the kings little brother instead. I’d rather be out here all night with you.”

“You don’t even know me.”

“But I want to.”

Sicheng quickly looked away after staring right back at the other royals eyes, the other man, Yuta, just continued to stare lovingly at the prince. 

“Well, I’m Sicheng. I’m the second eldest brother of my family. And I don’t like socializing very much.”

“So being born into the royal life isn’t that much of a blessing to you is it?”

The younger prince just shrugged, he barely knew this man, he had recalled hearing about the Nakamota kingdom, as it wasn’t too far from their own, but he didn’t remember if it was a kingdom that he should not associate with.

Maybe Sicheng would let it slide for a minute. He enjoyed this new stranger’s presence, but still was cautious not to get too personal. Avoiding the question, Sicheng proposed another idea to move on from the question.

“Why don’t we take a walk?”

Yuta smiled to this, and gently extended his hand for Sicheng to grab. The older royal grinned at Sicheng as he hesitantly grabbed the man’s hand, and the two proceeded to walk further away from the castle.

Taeyong had helped the servants with delivering food and snacks, mainly a way for the King to meet everybody quickly. It had been a long night so far, when he got to a pair of boys laughing together, basically all over each other, the king stopped and cleared his throat. The younger boys turned to face Taeyong, 

“Enjoying yourself, Donghyuck? Whos your _friend_?”

The young prince stared at his older brother, pausing for a second then turning to his friend who looked like he was about to cry out of embarrassment. The friend spoke up.

“Your highness, I’m Mark, my father is the general of your kingdom.” 

Taeyong looked surprised, he hadn’t known too much about the rankings in the military and defense of his kingdom, but he supposed now was a good time to learn. He knew the Lee general had been one of the best, Taeyong didn’t know too much about his son though. Just that he was supposed to take place for his father. He gave Mark a quick approving glance.

“Mark Lee! If I didn’t know better, I’d say you were a king from another kingdom. But your family’s ranking is just as important. I’m glad you’ll be taking care of Donghyuck. Keep him out of trouble.” 

The two boys blushed and Mark awkwardly laughed as Donghyuck started little protests of “i don’t need someone to take care of me!” or “i’m an independent prince!” Taeyong simply laughed and walked away to finally enjoy something to eat for the night.

That’s when his new friend decided to show up out of nowhere again. He caught the attractive man sipping on his drink and studying the newely crowned king. As if he was rating and studying a piece of art at an exhibit, wanting to know every little detail. Taeyong tried to ignore him and it was perfect timing as he saw one of his new friends and possible suitor, Taeil walking by. Taeyong sat him down across from him, trying to initiate an conversation. To which, the elder royal happily obliged. 

_ He’s too nice for me.  _

The king tried to seem interested in the other man talking about his own kingdom and how handling leadership as another newely crowned king was. Taeil also needed to find a suitor, but his time was catching up to him. 

Taeyong nodded, in the corner of his eye, he could see the man advancing towards him, once again. Taeyong wasn’t gonna lie, he was intrigued by him. Something about that man made Taeyong want to drop everything and learn about him, he was like a puzzle. A mystery. And Taeyong would solve it. He’s sure the other man felt the same, as the new king was described by others as quiet and mysterious, for Taeyong did not like to find out too much about others for the fear of them doing the same to him. 

“Could I borrow your highness for a spare minute?” 

Taeyong rolled his eyes, Taeil just nodded, a little smile still on his face, the king said a quick goodbye and told him he would be in contact later. He followed the man out the doors of the dining hall towards the open balcony.

“You’ve had a lot of time with me today, the other men must be getting jealous of you.”

“Oh, I’ve barely had any time with you, snowflake.”

“Why can’t you just call me king, or your highness, or maybe my real name.”

“You never properly introduced yourself, did you not?” 

Taeyong stopped for a second and looked down the hill towards the garden, he realized, he never even did have the time to say his name, he knew the man definitely knew who he was, but still, he had never formerly introduced himself.

“I apologize, it’s been a busy day as you can imagine. Taeyong. Just call me that. You don’t need to use any honorifics or nicknames.”

“Alright, Taeyong. I’m Jung Jaehyun, another newly crowned king. So yes, I can imagine.”

The man, Jaehyun, smiled at the king. Taeyong had heard of the Jung kingdom. after studying and reading all his books in his room prior to the coronation, the Jung kingdom was one of the most prestige, rich, and sophisticated kingdoms around. 

It would make sense for him to want to combine kingdoms with mine. Don’t let your guard down.

“Of course you’re of the Jung kingdom, you just want me to pick you don’t you? So you can get the rest of my resources, our wealth, and make yourselves even more powerful.”

Jaehyun looked taken aback, not expecting that response from the king. He sighed and stepped closer to the king, putting a hand on the balcony, he was so close that Taeyong could practically taste his fresh, minty breath.

“There’s something about you, snowflake. Something I’ve never seen in another king or prince before. I want to actually get to know you.”

Taeyong still stood, a little pout on his lips, he quickly turned, his side facing the other king, to look out at the nights sky. Jaehyun repeated, turning to look at whatever Taeyong was looking at, he scooted in a little, his body touching Taeyong’s, to which he shivered a little. 

“Are you cold, snowflake? Here.”

Jaehyun quickly took off his suit jacket, revealing his thin white dress shirt, that Taeyong had to admit, looked amazing on his figure. The other king protested, shoving the jacket away until finally giving in and having Jaehyun drape it across his back.

“Why do you keep calling me that. Cut it out. We don’t know each other.”

“Because it reminds me of you. I’ll explain later, another time.”

“You act like there’s going to be another time.”

“If you let me. Look, I know you need a suitor. As do I. But I want to get to know someone. I don’t see this as just ‘a rule’ I want to actually love someone.”

_ Love. _

Taeyong shivered at that, his expression going blank, he didn’t dare look at the other man, his eyes focused on the sky still. He continued to let Jaehyun talk.

“I’m sure we could have a better connection than anyone here. How about you give it a shot? One date. You’re supposed to have a date with your potential suitors, king Taeyong.”

Jaehyun didn’t mean anything offensively, he was more so teasing at the end, Taeyong still gave him a little annoyed “humph.” and buried his face in his hands, he quickly got it together and took a deep breath.

“Alright. I will talk to the queen and see what she says. The Jung kingdom is a little ways away from here, so I’m guessing you’re staying for a couple of days?”

“Of course. I planned to be here for at least 2 more days, but I could squeeze in some extra time if you agree to go on another date.”

“Don’t get too full of yourself. I will get back to you. I must go check in with everyone inside, I’m being such a bad host.”

“Alright. I’ll make it a point to see you before I leave tonight. And Taeyong, don’t be so harsh on yourself, ok? Just because you’re royalty doesn’t mean you have to be perfect.”

Jaehyun assured the king. He had a soothing, calm energy to him, almost therapeutic. But then there was this other side Taeyong wasn’t sure of, was he in this only for power? Would he stab Taeyong in the back or betray him? 

Too many questions lingered in the king’s mind. So he decided to go talk to his mother and brother.

Renjun was talking to Chenle and two other boys that seemed around his age, other princes Taeyong guessed, and his mother was talking to another royal king and queen, as soon as she saw Taeyong approach, she dramatically cooed and called him over.

“My boy! How is your evening going? Any nice men that caught your eye?”

She invited Taeyong to come sit next to him, Renjun gave the king a strange look, then looked towards the balcony, realizing that’s where he had come from.

“Taeyong-hyung why were you outside for so long?” 

The king glared at his brother, who just laughed and went back to talking to his friends 

“Hey Injunnie, did you see Jeno’s here today? I wonder if he ever found out about your little crush-“

“Taeyong, sweetie, who were you outside with?”

The queen quickly interjected, saving Taeyong from almost getting slapped by Renjun, Chenle was laughing hysterically loud and his little black-haired friend that sat next to him looked frightened. 

“A prince of the Jung kingdom. I don’t know-“

“Jung Jaehyun? Taeyong this is amazing! The Jung and Lee kingdom used to be a powerful alliance! That would be so great for us to unite our power again!”

Just as Taeyong was about to interject and tell his mom that he wasn’t sure about his new acquaintance he had met, Ten came rushing up.

“Taeyong! Did I just see you and THE Jung Jaehyun coming from the balcony?” 

Taeyong sighed, it seems everyone and their mother had saw Taeyong and the man of the hour, Jaehyun, talking. He wasn’t used to this, Ten seemed very excited about this interaction for some reason. The Queen quickly whispered something to one of her guards, Taeyong heard it though. He screamed internally.

“Mom! Do not bring Jaehyun over here! What are you even going to say to him?!” 

Ten, Renjun, and Chenle started laughing. The queen just shrugged and chuckled, even though Taeyong was now king, he wouldn’t go against his mothers orders, whatever she told him to do, go out with Jaehyun or not to go out with him, He would respect any of his elders. And she was still head of the castle until she moves out within the 30 days Taeyong had to get engaged and married. Within a minute, The man everyone seemed to love had appeared in front of Taeyong and his family.

Jaehyun smiled fondly at Taeyong’s brothers and Mother, then lastly, at the king. his smile turned into a smirk once he saw how red Taeyong’s cheeks were.

“Jung Jaehyun! What a pleasure. My son has told us you requested a date with him?”

“Please, The pleasure is all mine. I did indeed. I would also love for the King to give me a tour of a place of his choice in your beautiful kingdom.”

The queen clapped her hands together and smiled, beckoning Jaehyun to come sit with them. 

“A date you will receive! And i’m assuming your staying around for a couple of days, in an inn?” 

“That is correct.”

“Well you can’t have the Royal Lee tour without staying in a castle!”

Taeyong choked on his drink and Renjun covered his mouth to keep from laughing, Chenle didn’t care and just started to laugh. Jaehyun’s face lit up and he smiled.

“It’s really ok, I don’t mind staying in town.”

That sick man. He knows exactly what he’s doing 

Taeyong thought while he glared at Jaehyun, who paid no mind to him at the moment.

“It’s no trouble! we have three big guest rooms. You can get more time to spend with our king, too.” 

“Thank you, I really appreciate that. I will take you up on the offer.”

Taeyong wanted to shut up his whole family right then and there. He expected Jaehyun to turn it down. This is not what Taeyong needed. He needed to focus on being a king, not somebody’s partner.

The family and Jaehyun continued to all talk together, except for Taeyong, he sat there silently. He’d rather go meet more mediocre suitors. Getting ready to excuse himself, his mother spoke up.

“Taeyong, Where is Sicheng?” 

She paused for a second, then when she spoke up again, she sounded more frantic, standing up and looking around the room.

“He never came back into the castle!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooo where is sicheng? is he still with Yuta? also how do we feel about this story so far?
> 
> ps, hope everyone is well and healthy♡︎

**Author's Note:**

> how did you guys like the first chapter :)) ?  
> a little confusing? kudos and comments are appreciated.
> 
> also to clarify, all the brothers except for taeyong are related to each other. there will be more characters appearing in the next chapter.


End file.
